Tales of inmortality
by Pili Halliwell
Summary: Después de los hechos de Journey's end, el Doctor va a Roma y conoce a Buffy la caza vampiros y muchas sorpresas más


Tales of inmortality

**Tales of inmortality**

El Doctor necesita unas pequeñas vacaciones después de haber sufrido en un día lo que no ha sufrido nunca, no sólo ha perdido el amor de su vida para siempre, sino además a su mejor amiga. Rose Tyler ahora puede vivir la vida que siempre soñó desde que lo conoció, y él se alegra por ella, en parte está feliz, pero siempre le quedará ese sentimiento de rencor por no poder disfrutar su vida con ella. Y Donna Noble, su compañera más leal, que siempre le ha puesto en su sitio, la que ha sabido pararle los pies, la que lo ha apoyado en todo momento, la que le ha salvado de ese sitio oscuro donde se encontraba, ahora no recuerda nada de lo que ha conseguido, no recuerda lo maravillosa que ha sido, ni la de vida que ha salvado, Pompeya, los Oods, la Tierra, el Universo, a él.

¿Qué le deparará el futuro? Sabe que Wilf cuidará de ella, pero no sabe si eso será suficiente, Donna siempre se sentía tan inferior, y no lo era en absoluto. Él tiene el poder de viajar en el tiempo, puede avanzar un año y ver cómo le van las cosas pero ¿y si lo que ve no le gusta?, descubrir que Donna es infeliz le rompería los corazones en miles de pedazos, y sabe que la decisión que tomó era la acertada, porque no podía dejarla morir, tal vez ella hubiese querido morir sabiendo que era especial, brillante, pero él no, porque ella tiene una familia que la necesita y porque él sabe que ella tiene potencial para salir adelante, sólo espera que ella lo descubra.

Pero ahora él se encuentra perdido, la TARDIS hace unas horas estaba llena de felicidad, de amistad, y ahora el silencio lo volvía loco, tan grande, tan vacía. Necesitaba respirar otro ambiente, lanzarse a la aventura sin saber a dónde lo dirige, quiere descubrirse a sí mismo.

La TARDIS lo detiene en Italia, esta vez se asegura que es exactamente Italia, no quiere acabar provocando otro desastre natural, pero al salir y verse en la plaza de Roma respira tranquilo, pero le llama la atención el ambiente, es muy actual.

Disimuladamente sale de la TARDIS y se frota el pelo mientras intenta ver el periódico de un hombre que estaba paseando, se fija en la fecha, "mayo 2004" dice en voz baja, "hum" dice para sí mismo, pensaba aparecer en algún evento histórico pero confía en la TARDIS y si lo ha traído aquí será por algo.

Pero algo más le llama la atención del periódico de ese día, una noticia de unas desapariciones y víctimas de asesinatos encontradas desangradas, cuando estaba más metido en el artículo, el hombre se da cuenta de su presencia y cierra el periódico bruscamente, el Doctor se disculpa en un perfecto italiano.

Así que va a una tienda y compra un número del periódico, y lee tranquilamente la noticia mientras se toma un café, al parecer se han encontrado varios cadáveres por la ciudad, siempre de noche, y siguen desaparecidas varias personas, el Doctor decide investigar sobre ello así que se prepara con su papel psíquico y se acerca a la comisaría más cercana.

"Disculpe soy el agente John Smith de Scotland Yard" dice el Doctor mostrando su identificación falsa, el policía lo atiende cordialmente. "Me han mandado en relación a las desapariciones, y me gustaría tener más información sobre el caso"

El Doctor se reúne con el detective Carlo Blasi, que lleva el caso. "Scotland Yard, sí que corren las noticias", "vuelan en realidad" responde el Doctor con una sonrisa,

"No sabemos mucho todavía, quién sea es rápido, no hay manera de pillarlo. Las víctimas aparecen como por arte de magia, tal como desaparecen" "¿Cómo las matan?" pregunta el Doctor, el detective sonríe tímidamente, "bueno va a sonar a locura","no crea" dice el Doctor, "son desangradas mediante dos pequeñas incisiones en el cuello" el Doctor levanta las cejas y abre bien los ojos, "¿Qué?", "le he dicho que suena a locura", "¿se refiere a marcas de colmillos?" pregunta, "eso es exactamente lo que parece, pero claro eso es imposible, los vampiros no existen", "ya ni los hombres lobos", dice el Doctor, "¿cómo?", "nada, hablaba solo, ¿algún testigo?", "dicen que han visto a una chica rubia andando por las calles muy de noche por los sitios dónde han aparecido las víctimas, pero la descripción que nos han dado, bueno no tiene pinta de ser muy capaz de matar a nadie", el Doctor suspira, "una chica rubia, siempre son rubias", "no mide más de 1,60, muy delgada, pelo largo y rubia". "No se preocupe me pondré con el caso y en cuanto descubra algo, ya se lo comunicaré" Dice el Doctor, y se despide.

El Doctor se dirige a casa de una de las víctimas, espera saber comportarse, a veces es poco humano y ahora no tiene a ningún amigo para ayudarlo.

Cuando lo hacen entrar, saluda estrechando la mano y con una sonrisa de cortesía, le atiende la madre de Anabella la primera víctima, él intenta mostrarse sensible, pero sus preguntas son tan directas que nota como la pobre mujer tiene ganas de llorar y él se siente culpable por no saber como tratar estas situaciones.

"lo siento, lo siento mucho, sólo quiero saber los datos para poder descubrir al culpable", la mujer se limpia las lágrimas y el Doctor se tapa la boca con la mano, como intentando no decir nada, sabe que es incapaz de decir lo apropiado en momentos como ese, siempre suena duro y frío aunque no quiera.

"No sé nada que le pueda ayudar, mi hija era normal, buenas notas, salía con los amigos, y una noche no volvió" al decir esto se para un momento para poder respirar porque verbalizar los hechos le duele, "vino una chica rubia al cabo de unos días y estuvo haciendo preguntas, dijo que era detective, pero no sé, después hubo más desapariciones y esa chica me pareció demasiado joven" El Doctor recapacita en lo que le dice, la chica rubia, quizás pueda ser la misma que han visto los testigos. "Tranquila, me ha servido de ayuda, y cogeré a quién ha sido" el Doctor suena amenazador, está harto de ver tanto sufrimiento y al ver a esa mujer llorar la pérdida de su hija siente que debe hacer algo por ella.

El Doctor vuelve a dónde tenía la TARDIS para buscar algunas cosas que le puedan servir para la investigación, pero observa que desde una esquina un hombre le hace indicaciones para que se acerque, el Doctor lo mira desconfiadamente, esa manera de esconderse en el callejón pero decide acercarse, cuando lo tiene más cerca, ve que el hombre le sonríe y que justo detrás hay otro hombre con un color de pelo demasiado amarillo como para ser natural.

"Doctor es un placer volverle a ver", le dice el hombre moreno, el Doctor no tiene ni idea de quién es pero decide llevarle la corriente por si es un caso de esos de elasti plasti, cosa del timey wimey, "hola" saluda efusivamente con la mano. "Hemos venido por la rubita" dice el hombre rubio, "Spike no la llames rubita con ese desdén", le dice el moreno, "vale bailarina", el Doctor piensa, ¿uno se llama Spike y el otro bailarina? Y creía que era él el del nombre raro, "por última vez, deja de llamarme eso", "Ángel, sabes tan bien como yo que eso no va a pasar", ah vale se llama Ángel. "Tenemos un caso y hemos escuchado que Buffy está por aquí con alguien", dice Ángel, "¿alguien? Dilo con todas las letras, Buffy está con el jodido Inmortal" dice Spike casi gritando, "molesta eso de, oh lo nuestro es imposible, eres un vampiro yo tengo que matarte, para que acabe liada con el puto Inmortal de los cojones" dice Spike, mientras Ángel lo mira furiosamente para que se calle, el Doctor se detiene en una de las palabras, vampiro, los mira atentamente, blancos como la pared, se esconden de la luz y esa ropa, ey esa ropa se parece mucho a su antiguo vestuario, "Doctor ¿está bien?" el Doctor se arrasca la cabeza, "sí, es que están pasando cosas muy raras aquí", "¿cómo qué?" pregunta Ángel, "víctimas desangradas con marcas de colmillo" el Doctor dice esto para ver si se asustan pensando que los han pillado, "oh menos mal que aquí el grandullón y yo nos salvamos por el alma" dice Spike. Alma, piensa el Doctor, así que tienen alma, o sea en un mismo día se entera de que los vampiros existen, y no extraterrestres vampiros ni vampiros por experimentos, sino reales como los de los libros, como Drácula existen sino que encima se entera de que hay vampiros con almas. "Pues me temo que estamos muy liados para llevar el caso, pero seguro que usted se encarga de ello" dice Ángel, "¿Pero por qué me llamas de usted?", "lo sé, lo sé, no le gusta, ay es que me sale así", Spike pone los ojos en blanco, "es que está en plan fan", "sí, calla ya, no podemos perder tiempo hemos dejado a Ilyria sola en Wolfram and Hart", el Doctor pregunta, "¿Illyria?", Ángel lo mira y se acuerda, "oh sí, no lo sabes, Fred, bueno Fred ha muerto y ahora su cuerpo lo usa…", "la diosa Illyria" termina el Doctor, "sí" responde Spike, "¿la conoce?" pregunta, "sé su leyenda", "bueno pues eso, está con nosotros, quizás nos sirva de ayuda pero es duro, el verla cuando tiene la cara de Fred, sobre todo para Wesley, después de tanto tiempo amándola y cuando por fin…" Ángel agacha la cabeza y el Doctor intenta entender que es lo que ocurre pero le faltan los datos necesarios, "bueno será mejor que nos marchemos, suerte en la caza", le dice Spike al Doctor y los tres se despiden dándose la mano.

"Eso ha sido raro" se dice el Doctor.

Vuelve al interior de la TARDIS y recoge lo necesario, hasta la noche no podrá descubrir mucho, tiene dos opciones esperar como todo el mundo o hacer uso de su nave para que llegue antes la noche, y eso es lo que más quiere hacer pero ha ido allí para encontrase a sí mismo no para salir corriendo como siempre hace. Así que se guarda las cosas en los bolsillos, y otras en una pequeña mochila, parece un turista más, un turista en traje.

Da la vuelta por los típicos sitios turísticos, se ríe escuchando a los guías cometiendo errores históricos, pero claro él no puede decir, "eso es mentira, yo lo sé, estuve allí", así que simplemente se ríe, pero cuando llega a la Fontana di Trevi y ve a todas esas parejas lanzando las monedas, tantos grupos de amigos que le hace sentirse solo, "¿dónde están ahora todos sus amigos?, si tiene una familia tan grande, ¿por qué se siente tan solo?". Él lanza una moneda, pensando, "espero volver con alguien", y sonríe para sí mismo, mientras se aleja.

Cuando por fin empieza a anochecer el Doctor se dispone a empezar su trabajo, después de un día en el que no ha descubierto mucho sobre sí mismo, salvo que echa de menos a sus amigos, aunque quizás eso sea bastante, él quería ir solo para saber quién es y resulta que los necesita a ellos para eso.

El Doctor se esconde en uno de los callejones, saca un aparato que le indica que un ser no humano está cerca, se esconde mejor y ve a una rubia andando sola, él la sigue cautelosamente, su aparato empieza a hacer ping y la chica se vuelve y lo ve, parece que se dirige hacia él con rabia, el Doctor la mira confuso con el aparato haciendo sonidos raros todavía en la mano, la chica se abalanza hacia él con lo que parece una estaca, pero él la para justo a tiempo, "¿pero qué haces? Menos mal que tengo dos corazones" la chica la mira confusa, "¿qué?" pero el Doctor no tiene tiempo de explicar nada porque justo detrás aparece lo que esta vez si es un vampiro y no tiene pinta de ser de los buenos, "detrás" dice el Doctor, la chica se da la vuelta y le clava la estaca al vampiro que se convierte en cenizas.

"Uf, uno menos" dice ella, "¿qué eres, una especie de Val Hensing femenina?", pregunta el Doctor, "debería sentirme ofendida por ese comentario. Soy la cazadora" entonces el Doctor recuerda las palabras de Spike, buena caza, y la chica es rubia, quizás era ella de la que estaban hablando, claro tengo que matarte, vaya y creía que él era el de los amores imposibles, "así que la cazadora, y ¿vas matando vampiros por ahí?" pregunta, "y demonios cuando hace falta, una vez hasta acabé con una diosa, y no tengo ni idea de por qué te cuento esto", "la gente suele confiar en mí" dice el Doctor, "ya bueno, pues vas a tener que explicarme que hacías aquí y quién eres, y eso de los dos corazones", el Doctor levanta la cabeza mirando al cielo, "otra vez el discursito" piensa, "soy el Doctor" antes de que la chica vaya a decir nada él interrumpe, "por favor no, tengo más de 900 años, ¿sabes la de veces que he escuchado lo de Doctor qué?, no lo digas, es simplemente el Doctor, me llamo Doctor. No hay nada más, bueno lo había pero ese es un secreto que no debe ser revelado", la chica lo mira confusa, "eres muy raro" pero él parece más confundido que ella, "¿no vas a no sé asustarte por mi edad?", "bah, mis antiguos novios superan los cien años, no es que seas muy especial, además también estaba Drácula", "¿Drácula existe?", la chica lo mira con cara de "pues claro", "venga sigue, que eres, dios, vampiro mutado o qué", "soy un Time Lord", "eso es nuevo" interrumpe ella, "¿Quieres dejarme terminar?" la chica alza los hombros haciendo que lo deja ya, "vengo de un planeta llamado Gallifrey, soy un extraterrestre, viajo por el universo en una nave que parece una cabina telefónica de policía antigua y hago eso, viajar salvando el mundo y el universo" "vaya yo creía que lo había visto todo, pero no" dice la chica moviendo los brazos muy sorprendida, "¿y tú tienes nombre?", "Buffy" dice ella estrechándole la mano, "vaya, y yo creía que era el del nombre raro", "ey, mi nombre no es raro" dice ella y se dispone a marcharse, "¿a dónde vas?" Pregunta el Doctor, "a mi casa", "pero yo puedo ayudar", ella se vuelve, "¿ayudar? Yo no necesito ayuda", "¿vas por libre?" pregunta él, "más o menos" miente ella, "¿eso que quiere decir?", "que voy por libre pero tengo amigos que me ayudan", "pero a ti te gusta ir por libre, a pesar de que con su ayuda todo sea mejor", Buffy sonríe pensando que la ha pillado, "es que esto es un trabajo peligroso y no me gusta que corran riesgos", dice ella, "y además crees que no se te da mal sola", "vale me conoces mucho, me estás dando miedo", él se ríe, "ya, bueno estaba hablando de mí en realidad", "¿ah sí?" pregunta Buffy interesada, "sí me pasa lo mismo, ahora estaba solo después de haber salvado el mundo con mis amigos, lo de los planetas, fui yo, bueno nosotros", Buffy lo mira con la boca abierta, "no me lo puedo creer, pero si eso fue, no sé, espectacular", él sonríe orgullos y finge falsa modestia, "bueno es que mi nave es la mejor del universo", Buffy está muy ilusionada, "vale puedes ayudarme pero si me prometes que me llevarás a ver tu nave", "hecho" dice el Doctor y se dan la mano en señal de pacto.

Los dos pasean por la calle en dirección a la residencia de Buffy, mientras ella no para de contarle sus batallitas y él la mira impresionado, es tan pequeña, "¿te sorprende?" pregunta ella divertida, sabe que esa es la reacción de todos cuando la conocen, "sí, bueno, es que no pareces nada especial", Buffy parece ofendida y él se da cuenta así que se apresura a rectificar, "no, no quería decir eso, es que eres pequeña, no tienes un aspecto fuerte y yo a veces puedo ser muy maleducado, pero no me doy cuenta", "ya bueno, tampoco es que tú seas Superman, eres un palo con traje", el Doctor se ríe, "sí, mi amiga solía decírmelo, decía que al abrazarme podría cortarse como con un papel", "muy buena descripción" se ríe Buffy.

Buffy saca las llaves para entrar en la casa, parece un caserón antiguo y el Doctor parece impresionado, "vaya ¿vives aquí?", Buffy asiente, "tenemos las habitaciones divididas, son bastantes grandes así que las hemos formados como pequeños apartamentos" explica Buffy mientras suben las escaleras, de una de las habitaciones se escucha bastante jaleo y Buffy resopla, "Chicas, ya he llegado así que todas a dormir", las voces dejan de escucharse, "¿eres la casera?", Buffy se ríe, "no más bien soy la cabecilla del grupo", cuando abre la puerta de su piso, Dawn aparece por el pasillo para buscar a su hermana, cuando ve al Doctor parece horrorizada, ya que iba en camiseta interior y bragas, pero el Doctor la mira fijamente sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurre, Dawn al ver su no reacción se esconde detrás de una columna, "tienes que avisar cuando traes a un chico a casa" dice Dawn todavía escondida, "no es un chico, bueno, lo es pero no es esa clase de chicos", "Buffy dime que no es otro vampiro", dice Dawn cansada de las relaciones de su hermana, "no, no es un vampiro", "vale pues dile al no vampiro que no me mire", Buffy se vuelve al Doctor y le hace señas para que se de la vuelta, "ya" le indica Buffy a su hermana, y ésta sale corriendo a su habitación, "podrías haberte dado la vuelta sin que yo te lo pidiera" le recrimina Buffy al Doctor, éste se rasca la oreja un poco avergonzado, "es que soy muy torpe para estas cosas, no tenía ninguna intención maliciosa", "no sé por qué pero te creo" le dice Buffy, y por fin Dawn sale, esta vez ya vestida.

"Hola" dice Dawn, el Doctor la saluda con la mano sonriendo extrañamente, "es mi hermana Dawn" dice Buffy, "encantado, yo soy el Doctor" Dawn lo mira extrañamente, "Ya, Doctor, siéntate aquí en el sofá mientras le explico lo ocurrido a Dawnie". El Doctor va al salón e inspecciona un poco, una estantería llenos de libros de magia y profecías, interesante, piensa, no es que crea mucho en esas cosas, siempre piensa que hay una razón lógica detrás de todo eso, Buffy y Dawn entran y lo sorprenden, "eres un poco cotilla ¿no?" pregunta Dawn, el Doctor se da la vuelta, lo han pillado, "sí, no lo puedo remediar", "así que un extraterrestre" dice Dawn y el Doctor asiente, "bah, yo te gano, antes era una llave" Buffy se ríe, pero el Doctor no pilla el chiste, "es una cosa nuestra, es complicado de explicar" pero el Doctor mira a Dawn un poco más de cerca y abre bien los ojos, "vaya, lo veo, eres, eres especial, no, especial no es la palabra, brillante, fantástica, un milagro" Dawn sonríe orgullosa, "anda, me gusta este, por una vez me lo dicen a mí y no a ti" le dice a su hermana Buffy. El Doctor se ríe mirándola, "eres imposible, me encantan las cosas imposibles", Buffy los separa, "bueno basta de halagos ya, tenemos trabajo", el Doctor despierta de su fanboyismo, "oh sí, claro, los vampiros" recuerda no mencionar su encuentro con Ángel y Spike por si lía las cosas más, "creemos que es una secta de vampiros", "¿una secta?" pregunta el Doctor, "sí" afirma Buffy ofreciéndole unos folletos, "nos llegaron hace unos días, buscan chicas jóvenes" el Doctor les echa un vistazo, "pero yo he hablado con los familiares de una de las víctimas y con la policía, nadie ha mencionado que ninguna de ella formara parte de una", Buffy asiente, "ya, creemos que están haciendo desaparecer las pruebas", Dawn saca un cuaderno con algunas notas, "me hice pasar por una amiga de las víctimas, de esta forma se suele sacar más información que fingiendo ser algún agente, y encontré algunos hechos que se repetía, todas las desaparecidas habían tenido alguna clase de problemas, ya fueran personales o relacionadas con clases, trabajos, pero tenían pinta de estar pasando por una depresión", el Doctor la interrumpe, "yo hablé con una de las madres, me dijo que era normal, nada de depresiones", "los padres a veces no se dan cuenta, los hijos a veces pueden ser muy buenos actores", dice Buffy, "parece que lo dices por experiencia" advierte el Doctor, Buffy asiente, "mi madre tardó años en descubrir que era yo verdaderamente" le dice, y el Doctor se arrepiente por haber sido tan brusco, porque nota en su voz que su madre ya no está con ellos. "¿Y cómo pretendes descubrir la verdad?" pregunta el Doctor, Buffy se levanta del sofá, "bueno resulta que tenía un plan muy elaborado hasta que entraste en escena", "¿yo?" pregunta el Doctor señalándose, "ajá" dice Buffy colocando las manos en su cintura, "iba a secuestrar a uno de los vampiros pero te pusiste en medio", "tú estaca iba directa a mi corazón", "pero no tenía intención de ir directa, sólo herirlo para interrogarlo, pero estabas tú y luego el otro me sorprendió", "¿ibas a torturar a un vampiro?", Buffy lo mira confusa, "¿por qué pareces ofendido?", "porque estás hablando de torturar a un ser", Buffy y Dawn se miran un momento, "tú nunca has tratado con esto ¿a qué no?", "no, vampiros no, pero sí hombres lobo y otros seres que ni puedes imaginar", "ya y los dejas vivir tan campantemente" dice Buffy, el Doctor se hace un poco el tonto, "no, bueno, no, pero lo intento", Buffy vuelve a sentarse, "no sé cómo serán los seres a los que tú te enfrentas, pero los vampiros no tienen alma, son humanos que han muerto y ahora son poseídos por un demonio que se apodera de su personalidad", "ya pero hay vampiros buenos ¿no?" pregunta el Doctor intentando no desvelarse, "sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?" pregunta Buffy, "no porque como antes dijiste que tus ex superaban los 100 años he pensado que mortales no pueden ser, a no ser que te vayan los ancianos", "no, has pensado bien, sí eran vampiros y eran buenos pero porque tienen alma", Dawn le da un toque a su hermana en el brazo, "bueno Spike antes no tenía y se la buscó" Buffy la mira fijamente, "¿tú del lado de quién estás?" pregunta enfadada, "un momento, ¿el tal Spike ese era un vampiro de los malos y se volvió bueno por cuenta propia?" pregunta el Doctor pensando que ya ha ganado la discusión, "no, no pasó así, le implantaron un chip que lo hizo indefenso y después…", Dawn la interrumpe, "y después se liaron" "Dawnie, lo estaba contando yo y mejor", "pero si he dicho la verdad", "bueno, sí nos liamos, yo estaba pasando por un momento raro y…y no tengo porque justificarme ante alguien a quien acabo de conocer, simplemente él se enamoró de mí y quiso recuperar su alma", el Doctor asiente, "entonces me das la razón, se pueden volver buenos", "no, eso fue un caso especial, fue por el chip que le pusieron los militares y ya no podemos contar con ellos porque eran peores que los vampiros" pero el Doctor no para, "entonces con ese chip se vuelven buenos", Buffy resopla, "que no, Spike se enamoró de mí, porque él era especial, es muy difícil que los vampiros se enamoren de verdad de alguien, sin que sea una relación enfermiza y sádica, Spike era el destino" "ya, bueno sigo sin estar de acuerdo con lo de la tortura", Buffy se aparta el pelo de la cara, "a ver, tampoco es que yo vaya por ahí buscando vampiros que destripar, pero en este caso particular hay chicas en peligro, no se me ocurriría ir a Los Ángeles y matar a Harmony" "¿quién es Harmony?" pregunta el Doctor, "oh sí, perdona, es una antigua compañera del instituto, era insufrible, cursi, cotilla, engreída" "¿y por eso la querrías matar?" pregunta el Doctor, Buffy lo mira como si fuera tonto, "¿quieres dejarme terminar? Ahora es un vampiro" el Doctor abre la boca y dice un ah en silencio, "pero la chica, bueno no se mete con nadie, sólo lo hace para mantener su trabajo, pero por lo menos no mata" el Doctor parece un poco convencido, "¿de verdad nunca has matado a nadie para salvar el mundo?" pregunta Buffy, el Doctor agacha la cabeza y asiente, "sí pero no me siento bien por ello" y Buffy se da cuenta de que es un tema delicado, le da la mano y éste la mira, "te prometo que lo que hago es necesario, tienes que confiar en mí, tampoco yo estoy contenta con tanta muerte pero es que lo que soy, lo que tengo que hacer" confiesa Buffy y él la cree.

El Doctor se levanta como para irse, es tarde, y Buffy y Dawn se quedan mirándolo, "¿no pensarás irte ahora?" el Doctor se gira y señala a la puerta, "bueno es que yo, mi TARDIS me espera y es tarde" "¿tú qué?" pregunta Dawn, "mi nave, es una TARDIS", "¿una Tardís?", el Doctor vuelve los ojos, "no, una tardís no, una TARDIS, son siglas, Tiempo, Relativo de Dimensiones en el Espacio", las dos se miran sin haber entendido nada, "digamos que vivo ahí", Buffy se levanta y lo empuja para que se siente, "vale he pillado lo de soy un Time no se qué y tengo dos corazones, pero nunca te has enfrentado a vampiros y no pienso dejarte vagar por las calles a estas hora de la noche para que te ataquen" Buffy lo señala con el dedo mientras le habla en señal de esto es una orden, el Doctor sólo puede responder con, "es Time Lord", "de acuerdo Time Lord, duermes en el sofá"

Buffy y Dawn se marchan a sus respectivas habitaciones y el Doctor se quita su abrigo y los zapatos y se echa en el sofá para descansar, aunque su mente da mil vueltas, está cansado y pronto sus ojos se cierran.

El sonido de griterío despierta al Doctor, cuando abre los ojos descubre que un grupo de chicas lo miran con curiosidad, "¿hola?" saluda el Doctor un poco aturdido por la escena, "Buffy el ET se ha despertado?", dice una de las chicas, "¿ET? ¿Qué es eso? Oh, yo, ¡ey! Eso es un insulto" dice el Doctor ofendido mientras se incorpora, Buffy llega corriendo de la cocina con lo que parece el desayuno, "dejadlo en paz" ésta le ofrece un sándwich al Doctor, "no sé hacer mucho en la cocina, pero tenemos café", "no, me pone nervioso" dice y da un bocado al sándwich, "está bueno, ¿y estás quiénes son exactamente?" pregunta el Doctor, "¿cómo que éstas?" "oh perdona, ¿he sido maleducado?, porque tú me acabas de llamar E.T:" Buffy se ríe y el Doctor le lanza una mirada asesina, "perdona pero ha tenido gracia", "sí, bueno a mí no me la ha hecho, además tampoco es conveniente que todo el mundo sepa quién soy", "es que son cazadoras como yo, están bajo mi cargo", el Doctor la mira confuso, "vaya no pensaba que esto fuera como una tribu", "bueno, antes no lo era, antes estaba yo sola, pero ya no" el Doctor la envidia por un momento, ella ya no está sola, no como él. "Eso es bueno" dice, la chica que lo llamó E.T. le ofrece su mano y este se la estrecha, "me llamo Leah, vengo desde Escocia", "vaya, yo estuve en Escocia, y un amigo mío era escocés, ¿sabes?, conocí a la reina Victoria", Buffy le da un toque en el hombro, "después dice que soy yo la que se pasa con la información", "ya, es que a veces me emociono", "de acuerdo Doctah, así que nos vas a ayudar" dice Leah, "así es", "sí, pero él se queda conmigo, vosotras ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer", Leah pone su mano en la frente como si se fuera a desmayar, "oh Señor, estoy tan deprimida, una pobre escocesa de las tierras de Paisley, pequeño pueblo del que nadie se acuerda, aquí en Roma una ciudad tan grande, cuan sola estoy, que desgracia la mía, necesito a alguien que me guíe en este tormentoso camino", después del discurso hace una reverencia, "ese es mi momento Oscar", "ya, un poco forzado, no nos vale un Oscar si te matan", Leah hace un gesto con la mano para que lo deje pasar, "Buffy, era broma, sé cómo lo tengo que hacer, he hecho algunas obras de teatro", el Doctor mira al suelo y dice entre dientes, "ya, seguro que no has conocido a Shakespeare", todas lo miran un poco sorprendidas por su reacción, "creo que aquí el Doctor no está acostumbrado a no ser el especial de la reunión", el Doctor se coloca mejor la camisa como si no se inmutase pero lo cierto es que sí se sentía un poco inferior.

Las chicas se disponen a seguir trabajando, se han dividido entre varios centros que parecen buenas tapaderas para sectas, algunas han ido a consultas de psiquiatras a observar si hay algo sospechoso, otras, las más jóvenes han ido a los colegios, Buffy, el Doctor y Dawn se dirigen a los centros juveniles.

El Doctor sacar su papel psíquico y se identifica como el nuevo profesor de actividades culturales, Buffy y Dawn pasan como nuevos miembros. El Doctor disimuladamente le pide a Buffy que le explique de qué va exactamente ese sitio, "es un centro para jóvenes, sobre todo problemáticos y realizan actividades de todo tipo, excursiones, clases…", el Doctor echa un vistazo a Buffy y a Dawn, "no tenéis pinta de problemáticas", Buffy muestra una sonrisa sarcástica, "ya, si supieras, Dawn era cleptómana, y yo incendié mi instituto", el Doctor se queda muy sorprendido y las mira esperando a que le digan que era broma, pero eso no ocurre. Las dos chicas se sientan y el Doctor empieza su papel de nuevo profesor, gracias a sus conocimientos es capaz de hablar de la cultura Italiana y sus monumentos sin que nadie sospeche de él, cuando habla del Coliseo y de su historia parece como si lo hubiese vivido, pero claro, es que es cierto. Buffy y Dawn echan un vistazo a los demás jóvenes y no ven nada raro en ellos, o por lo menos nada que indique una cierta disposición para una secta, pero a Dawn le llega un mensaje en un papel, "esto es un coñazo, hay un curso mejor, reunámonos a la salida", Dawn le guiña un ojo a su hermana y ésta entiende que ya ha descubierto algo.

A la salida Buffy se queda con el Doctor mientras Dawn se reúne con el joven que le había pasado el papel, el Doctor no está muy contento con la idea de dejarla sola, pero entiende que su presencia podría ser sospechosa, al rato viene Dawn contando lo que ha descubierto, "vale, tengo la dirección, dicen que es un centro moderno para jóvenes, creo que es esto, me han dicho que Buffy puede venir" a Buffy le suena el teléfono, es Leah a ella le ha pasado lo mismo, después otra llamada de Sally y una de Vi y otra de Belle, a todas les ha ocurrido lo mismo, y todas han sido llamadas al mismo sitio. Buffy sonríe al Doctor, "los tenemos".

El Doctor sigue pensando que todo eso es muy peligroso, pero Buffy le hace entender que ellas no son chicas corrientes, son cazadoras y son fuertes, "pero sois tan jóvenes", Buffy se pone las manos en la cabeza, "te estoy diciendo que podemos hacerlo, no estoy diciendo que vaya a ser fácil porque no lo va a ser, nunca lo es, he perdido a muchos amigos en esto, pero es nuestro trabajo" el Doctor se asoma al balcón que da a la calle del piso de Buffy, Dawn lo nota raro, y hace a las chicas que se vayan y los deja solos a Buffy y al Doctor, ella se acerca, "¿qué es lo que ocurre?" le pregunta, "¿no te cansas de perder a tanta gente?", el Doctor ya no es ese hombre extraño y divertido, ahora parece melancólico y cansado, "claro, ¿tú has perdido a mucha gente?" le pregunta Buffy y él sonríe tristemente, "más de los que quisiera" Buffy hace que se siente, "quizás deberías hablar con alguien", pero el Doctor no quiere hablar, nadie podrá entender lo que siente, es entonces cuando mira a los ojos de Buffy y lo ve, ve el sufrimiento que ha pasado ella, "puedes hacer que confíe en ti pero tienes que dejarme hacer una cosa" le dice el Doctor y ella asiente, el Doctor pone los dedos de sus manos en las sienes de Buffy y ve lo que ella ha vivido, las veces que ha muerto, las veces que ha llorado por la pérdida de un ser querido, ve los amores imposibles, cuando separa sus manos, sonríe levemente, "tenemos tanto en común", "dímelo" le pide ella, el Doctor parece dispuesto a abrirse y le cuenta todo lo que ha perdido en un solo día, lo que ha perdido en un año y en toda su vida, Buffy se emociona y lo abraza, "pero sigues adelante", "no me queda otro remedio" confiesa él, ella lo mira a los ojos pensando que por fin conoce a alguien como ella, solo llevando el mundo a su espalda y perdiendo todo lo que importa, "siento mucho todo lo que te ha pasado" confiesa Buffy, "pero tus amigos viven y tienen nuevas oportunidades", "sí, pero a que precio, Donna no me recuerda y Rose…, sé que lo aceptará pero sé cómo es ella y nunca dejará de preocuparse por mí, ¿y si nunca puede ser feliz?", Buffy le da la mano, "lo será porque eso es lo que tú quieres" el Doctor sonríe y agacha la cabeza, "es que a veces, yo quisiera poder, quisiera poder tener esas oportunidades, quiero pasar mi vida con ella como debe ser", confiesa y Buffy entiende lo que dice, "lo sé, pero nuestro destino es el mundo", "yo sólo quiero ser feliz" confiesa el Doctor, y Buffy lo abraza.

El Doctor se calla cosas que ha visto en Buffy, se calla que ella una vez tuvo esa oportunidad la de pasar la vida con la persona a la que amaba, pero que Ángel sacrificó su felicidad por miedo a perderla, ahora entiende porque cuando se conocieron Ángel parecía tenerle tanto aprecio, también con él tiene mucho en común. El Doctor se separa de Buffy y le sonríe compasivamente, ella hace lo mismo. Los dos se quedan charlando un rato, él le sigue hablando de sus amigos pero esta vez habla de los buenos momentos, de cómo ha salvado el mundo con todos sus amigos reunidos de nuevo, su sonrisa es amplia pero sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas recordando ese momento que no volverá a repetirse, pero ahora todos son felices a su manera, Jack tiene Torchwood, Martha a Tom y un futuro prometedor, Sarah Jane sigue adelante con su vida y ahora tiene un hijo de catorce años, cosa muy extraña, y Mickey parece ser feliz buscándose un futuro, sólo queda pensar en Donna y Rose, una sigue viva y eso es algo, pero no recuerda nada de las vidas que ha salvado, y Rose, tiene un futuro con el amor de su vida, cosa que antes no tenía. Buffy le cuenta sus hazañas con los Scoobys, pero le tiene que explicar la referencia porque al principio no la pillaba, "ohh ya, sí, me encantaba Shaggy" Buffy se ríe, en cierto modo tienen un parecido razonable. Le habla de Willow, de Xander, de Cordy, Oz, Anya…todos esos amigos que ha descubierto a lo largo de los años y que algunos de ellos ya no están, pero sobre todo habla de Giles. Se siente culpable de cómo lo ha tratado el último año, aunque sabe que en parte se lo merecía porque hizo mal las cosas, pero se arrepiente porque desde que todo acabó han perdido el contacto, a veces viaja a Inglaterra y se ven pero es distinto, y hay una cosa que nunca le ha dicho y se arrepiente de ello, "si te queda algo por decir hazlo, no esperes a que ya sea demasiado tarde" lo dice pensando en él, porque ha tenido muchas oportunidades de decir te quiero a Rose, unas las dejó escapar, y otras eran demasiado tarde, "pero tú no se lo dijiste al final" le incrimina Buffy recordando lo que le ha contado sobre su despedida, "porque si lo hubiese hecho, me hubiese elegido a mí y yo no puedo darle lo que mi otro yo puede ofrecerle, quiero de verdad, pero es imposible", "sé que quieres que sea feliz pero ¿no crees que esa es una elección que debía tomar ella?" pregunta Buffy y el Doctor piensa en que no debería contarle lo que ocurrió entre ella y Ángel, puede que no se lo tomara tan bien. "Si me hubiese elegido a mí, hubiese estado en peligro desde el primer segundo y ¿qué iba a ser de ella? Esperando en la TARDIS a que yo milagrosamente dejase de ser un Time Lord, para poder vivir con ella, para poder amarla de verdad?, eso es lo que le he ofrecido al final", Buffy asiente, "ya, pero lo mismo que tú quieres para ella, es lo que quiere ella para ti, que seas feliz, que no estés solo", el Doctor agacha la cabeza y piensa en ello, y sonríe, "pues voy a ser feliz por ella, no sé cómo lo lograré porque las desgracias me rodean, pero voy a ser feliz" su sonrisa contagia a Buffy, "pero Buffy, prométeme que no dejarás la oportunidad escapar" "no lo haré".

Al cabo de unas horas todas se preparan para acudir a la reunión a la que las habían llamado, cuando llegan al sitio tiene toda la pinta de ser una tapadera, le falta un cartel que diga, "vampiros SA", "¿cómo no hemos visto esto antes?", "porque es un antro de mala muerte" dice Dawn, "ya, sigo pensando que es una mala idea que estés aquí" le repite Buffy, "no pensaba quedarme en casa", Buffy gira la cabeza y ve al Doctor a lo lejos apoyado en la TARDIS, "¿por qué no vas con é?, estaré más tranquila", dice Buffy, y Dawn le hace caso resignada, el Doctor al verla acercarse la mira extrañado, "mi hermana me obliga a quedarme contigo", "¿qué soy tu niñera", "no, ya soy mayor para eso, digamos que estoy aquí para ayudarte, soy como tu asistente", "companion", Dawn lo mira confusa, "¿qué?" el Doctor se ríe, "no, nada, hazme un favor y entra" Dawn señala a la cabina azul, "¿aquí? He visto alguna de estas cosas en Londres, ¿no es un poco pequeña?" el Doctor le señala la puerta para que entre, y ésta lo hace sin entender la gracia, cuando cierra la puerta detrás suya el Doctor puede escuchar perfectamente desde el exterior, "¡Dios mío! Es más grande en el interior" y vuelve a reír, al cabo de un rato Dawn sale con la boca abierta, "eso ha sido espectacular, es impresionante, es enorme", "lo sé" y sonríe, "¿estás enamorado de esta cosa o qué?", "TARDIS, y es la única que no me abandona" Dawn le sonríe compasivamente, "parece que ya han entrado, ¿ahora que tenemos que esperar?" pregunta el Doctor sarcásticamente, "no estás acostumbrado ¿a qué no?" le pregunta Dawn divertida, "no, es que siempre soy yo el que salva el mundo, bueno con ayuda de mis amigos, pero yo soy gran parte del mecanismo y ahora solo soy…" Dawn se ríe, "el taxista", "sí, exactamente eso, ¿qué hay en Escocia exactamente? No es un lugar que me traiga demasiados buenos recuerdos", "hay un campamento de entrenamiento de cazadoras" los dos empiezan a escuchar ruidos de pelea, el Doctor quiere ir hacia allí pero Dawn lo detiene, "tranquilo, si mi transmisor no suena es que no nos necesitan", así que el Doctor se espera y al cabo de un rato, Buffy y las demás cazadoras salen, detrás de ellas salen muchas de las desaparecidas, "ya sabéis, no digáis nada a la policía, pensarán que estáis locas" les pide Buffy mientras se despiden, el Doctor se da cuenta de que Leah reposa apoyada en Belle y Sally, Buffy llega corriendo hacia ellos,"han mordido a Leah, está muy mal, tenemos que ir a un hospital" pero el Doctor niega con la cabeza, "En Escocia en el campamento ese, ¿tenéis un centro médico o algo así?", Buffy asiente, "sí pero no tenemos tiempo, ¿cuánto tarda tu nave en llegar?" el Doctor levanta las cejas, "¿mi nave? Una milésima de segundo, venga entrad" Buffy hace una llamada anónima a la policía para que vayan a la escena del crimen, cuando cuelga el Doctor nota que está horrorizada, "¿qué ha pasado?","había muchos cadáveres, no es nada", el Doctor la hace pasar y cuando están todos dentro, Leah todavía aturdida pregunta, "¿no soy yo verdad? ¿Todo el mundo lo ve?" "sí Leah, es más grande en el interior" le aclara el Doctor mientras enciende los motores de la TARDIS y en una milésima de segundo aparecen en un castillo de Escocia donde Xander y Willow los esperaban, al salir de la TARDIS, Buffy se abraza a Willow y Xander señala la cabina, "¿eso es una cabina azul?", "tú no eres el listo ¿a qué no?" Buffy le riñe con la mirada y él se frota el pelo, "perdona, a veces soy un poco maleducado, soy el Doctor", y ofrece su mano a Xander, "yo soy Xander Harris y he visto el fin del mundo muchas veces", Buffy se dirige a Xander, "este no se impresiona con eso", "tenemos que llevar a que miren a Leah" dice Dawn, Willow la ayuda a llevarla y el Doctor los sigue, "¿eres médico de verdad?" pregunta Willow, el Doctor se arrasca la oreja, "bueno, médico, médico, no, mi amiga sí, Martha Jones, pero yo, es el nombre más que nada, pero soy listo y sé cosas, muchas, ciencia, nadie me gana en ciencia", Willow lo mira con Leah apoyada en su hombro, "me valía con un no", "es que hablo mucho y más cuando estoy nervioso", Willow sonríe, "sí a mí también me pasa", Giles aparece corriendo y coge en brazos a Leah y la lleva hasta una camilla, para que la atiendan, cuando sale se queda mirando al Doctor que lo mira con cara de pánico. "¿Te pasa algo?" pregunta Buffy, el Doctor señala a Giles, "es el Sr. Finch", Giles parece ofendido, "¿quién es el Sr.Finch?" pero de repente parece acordarse de algo, "oh madre de Dios, otra vez, es ese monstruo que apareció en Londres hace unos años, me lo comentaron algunos miembros del consejo, una especie de murciélago gigante optó por mi aspecto para pasar desapercibido", el Doctor lo mira conmocionado, "te puedo asegurar que no es ese que dices, es Giles, del que te he hablado", le aclara Buffy, "¿le has hablado de mí?" Buffy no sabe si Giles está asustado o halagado, "algo" le responde ella, "se comía niños" es lo único que puede decir el Doctor, "ya, no me gusta decirlo porque me revuelve las tripas" dice Giles mientras se pone las gafas y lee unas cartas que tenía guardadas en el interior de la chaqueta, "toma Buffy esto es tuyo y esto de Dawn, y si son cartas personales me enfadaré mucho", Buffy y Dawn recogen su correspondencia personal, porque era personal, "bueno pero parece que el tal Sr. Finch desapareció así que espero no tener que preocuparme por ello más", "oh, no se preocupe, no volverá", Willow lo mira, "¿cómo estás tan seguro?" le pregunta, "eso" dice Giles, "me llegaron rumores de que se encargó de ello el…" pero no termina de decir la frase porque Xander aparece gritando, "!es más grande en el interior!" Giles reacciona primero mirando al Doctor un segundo, luego sale corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Xander, y al girarse en el pasillo, ve la TARDIS, el Doctor lo sigue al cabo de unos segundos, Giles se encuentra mirando la TARDIS parado en el sitio, embobado, se pone las gafas para ver mejor, se las quita, se las limpia y se las vuelve a poner, el Doctor se acerca por detrás, "algo me dice que ya sabe quien soy" le dice, Giles se gira, "Madre de Dios, es el Doctor", Buffy se acerca, "¿pero es que lo conoce? Nunca me has dicho que los extraterrestres existieran", "¿me hubieses creído?" Buffy lo niega, Giles ofrece su mano al Doctor y la estrecha, Giles sonríe nervioso, "es un gran honor", el Doctor parece un poco incómodo, se parece demasiado al Sr,Finch, "igualmente, Buffy me ha contado cosas de usted, es su vigilante ¿no?", "bueno, ella ya no necesita vigilante", el Doctor mira a Buffy e intuye que tienen que hablar de algo, "ahora no" le dice Buffy, a la que la escena de Giles en plan fan la está poniendo nerviosa.

Giles se lleva una media hora hablando sin parar de las hazañas del Doctor que se siente un poco incómodo ante tanta atención, bueno le gusta un poco pero puede llegar a resultar excesivo cuando le piden autógrafos, cosa que Giles ha hecho, y la reacción de Buffy ha sido llevarse las manos a la cabeza avergonzada, gesto que le llama la atención al Doctor por alguna razón que todavía no sabe.

"Tengo historias de usted de hace años, conoció a la Reina Victoria, a Charles Dickens, Shakespeare", Giles enumera los encuentros del Doctor y éste sonríe, "bueno en realidad todos esos son de los últimos tres años" Giles un momento lo mira confuso pero entonces agacha la cabeza avergonzado, "oh claro, los viajes en el tiempo, lo que me recuerda… ¿puedo ver el interior?" el Doctor se ríe, "por supuesto, pero por favor ahórrese el es más grande en el interior, creo que ya he cumplido mi cuota" Giles sale corriendo y entra en la TARDIS, desde dentro se le escucha, "!Madre de Dios!", el Doctor se ríe, "no se preocupe no lo diré", continúa Giles, cuando sale de la TARDIS y mientras el Doctor está de espaldas a él, Giles le hace señas a Buffy diciendo: Es más grande en el interior. "¿Lo está diciendo no?" pregunta el Doctor a Buffy y esta asiente, "pero no lo ha escuchado, y eso era la cuestión ¿no?" responde Giles que se siente como un niño pequeño cuando ve a Papá Noel por primera vez.

Los Scoobies que quedan y el Doctor salen a dar un paseo mientras Giles se queda vigilando a Leah, Escocia le trae bonitos recuerdos al Doctor, es como volver en el tiempo sin volver en el tiempo, mirando a Buffy con su melena rubia le hace acordarse de Rose, se le ve distraído, "estás a mil años luz", Willow sonríe, y él piensa "pelirroja como Donna, al final acabaré llorando", "ahora no, pero lo he estado", Buffy se ríe, es una risa graciosa, nerviosa, "se refería a que estabas en las nubes", "bueno estrictamente hablando, no se puede hablar en las nubes, porque bueno son masas visibles formada por cristales de nieve o gotas de agua suspendidas en la atmósfera" todos lo miran impresionado, "¿nos estás tomando el pelo?" pregunta Xander,"por supuesto" Buffy le da un golpe en el brazo al Doctor, "sí, ya pero siento decirte que esa definición parece sacada de la wikipedia" comenta Willow en forma de burla, el Doctor la mira sin inmutarse, pues claro que es de la wikipedia,"¿pero quién crees que escribe la wikipedia?",si el sonido de los cuellos girándose pudiese matar, el Doctor perdería todas sus regeneraciones en un segundo, "¿me estás diciendo que eres la wikipedia?", Buffy no termina de creérselo, puede que siga bromeando, "pues claro, yo sé de todo", "pero la wikipedia suele ser mala y simple, no es por insultarte porque sabemos por Giles que eres un genio, pero… ¿la wikipedia en serio?" pero al Doctor no le ofende el comentario de Willow porque eso estaba pensado, "oh querida Willow, si explico de forma compleja y real el mecanismo y la sabiduría de mis conocimientos el mundo, los humanos, porque quizás algunos primates sí, no lo entenderían" Willow levanta las cejas, no sabe si le parece un ser adorable o un cretino, aunque quizás sea las dos,"¿soy yo o nos está insultando?", dice Xander, y el Doctor le echa una mirada, por ahora no le está pareciendo un chaval demasiado brillante.

Buffy y Willow cuchichean entre ellas y el Doctor y Xander se quedan un poco atrás, "veo como me miras" el Doctor se asusta, quizás Xander se sienta atraído por él, y cree que con Jack ya tiene suficiente, "perdona, no pretendía, no, no me he dado cuenta, a mí es que no…", "ya,ya, crees que soy tonto, lo veo", el Doctor suspira aliviado, sabe que cree que es tonto, es solamente eso, se da cuenta de que Xander lo mira extrañado por su reacción, "perdona, es que suelo ser muy poco sensible con las personas, pero has de reconocer que muy brillante no eres" pero Xander ha cambiado mucho desde que conoció a Buffy por primera vez y no va a dejar que alguien de fuera lo quiera dejar en mal lugar, "sé que eres un héroe, pero lo tuyo no tiene mérito, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿900?, yo soy humano, yo puedo morir cuando me enfrento a estas cosas y no tengo los poderes que tienen Buffy o el resto de cazadoras, sólo tengo mis ganas de ayudar, así que puede que no sea brillante, puede que no sea fuerte pero yo, un simplón ha salvado el mundo" el Doctor se queda sin palabras, realmente siente que se ah portado como un cretino con él, y con el resto del mundo alguna que otra vez, "tienes razón Xander, siento mucho mi comportamiento, a veces me pasa pero respeto lo que has hecho, es más lo admiro, he visto cosas sobre Buffy y tú estuviste con ella, has sido un gran amigo para ella, a lo mejor es que tengo celos", Xander no entiende muy bien de que habla, ¿ha visto cosas de Buffy? ¿Y qué siente celos de él? Piensa que se sigue burlando de él, "¿sigues de broma verdad?" "no" el Doctor suena sincero, y no entiende por qué pensaría que estaba de broma, "pero si yo nunca he estado con Buffy, me refiero a salir con ella", el Doctor se da cuenta de cómo se han malinterpretado sus palabras, "oh, no,no, lo sé, pero has sido su amigo durante tantos años, siempre unidos, yo no tengo esa suerte, mis amigos se marchan" Xander parece triste de repente, "yo también he tenido que despedirme de personas a las que quería" el Doctor lamenta entonces haber sacado el tema porque comprende que Xander habla de alguien a quien amaba, "lo siento, no pretendía…", "no pasa nada, era mi novia, murió cuando dejamos Sunnydale, luchando contra demonios lo que tiene gracia porque ella era una ex demonio, la dejé plantada en el altar, eso es lo que me duele más, después conseguimos superarlo, pero daría lo que fuese ahora por haberme casado con ella, aunque hubiésemos tenido el mismo final"

La conversación es interrumpida por el teléfono de Buffy, "chicos tenemos que volver Giles dice que hay vistas", "¿visitas? ¿no ha especificado más?" pregunta Xander, "visitas, simplemente", "a lo mejor es una sorpresa" dice Willow dando un salto y el Doctor sonríe, le hace gracia Willow parece tan inocente y poderosa al mismo tiempo, "oh quizás sea un eufemismo para socorro, socorro nos matan, porque ya sabes es Giles" responde Buffy y se dirigen de vuelta al castillo.

"¿Y dónde está esa visita?" pregunta Buffy nada más entrar por la puerta de la sala principal del castillo donde se encontraba el despacho de Giles, "la tía más buena de la ciudad" dice una chica morena de casi la misma estatura de Buffy y que se gira sobre sí misma marcando sus curvas, "por supuesto, Faith" dice Xander, "veo que te acuerdas de eso" sonríe perversa Faith, Xander se ruboriza, "vaya y veo que hay carne fresca" sus ojos se clavan el Doctor, le echa una mirada de arriba abajo, "por el vestuario, diría ¿nuevo vigilante?, ¿puede ser el mío?" Faith sonríe y se muerde el labio, el Doctor empieza a sentirse incómodo como si le estuviesen desnudando con la mirada, "yo creía que no necesitabas vigilante" se jacta Buffy, "bueno, sí pero si me lo ponen tan guapos haré una excepción" guiña un ojo a Buffy, "ya, pues siento desilusionarte pero no es vigilante", "oh, bueno eso no significa que lo vaya a rechazar", Buffy empuja a Faith hacia el despacho de Giles, "creo que te tengo que poner al tanto".

Giles y Buffy le explican a Giles todo sobre el Doctor y sobre lo ocurrido en Italia, "bien os manejáis sin mi como veo", pero el caso de Italia no parece haberla impresionado mucho, y cuando sale se dirige al Doctor, se le acerca y le tira de la corbata, él tiene miedo, las mujeres así, vale le gustan pero le ponen nervioso, "ya me han dicho todo lo que tenía que saber sobre ti, pero me quedan algunas dudas", "dispara" el Doctor se arrepiente en seguida de seguirle el juego pero es que no puede resistirse, "tienes dos corazones, ¿hay algo más doble?" Buffy se tapa la cara y Xander se ríe, pero al Doctor le cuesta pillar el chiste, "oh, ya veo, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia pero, no, no tengo doble nada más", "una pena" ella sigue jugando con la corbata y él mira a Buffy para que le ayude, "Faith déjalo en paz", "pero es que quiero saber cosas, ¿eres más grande en el interior también?" el Doctor aparta la mano de Faith de su corbata y Buffy la separa de él, "te he dicho que lo dejes", "oh" dice Faith y se ríe, "así que es tu nuevo amor prohibido, ¿nunca has probado a intentarlo con un humano?" Faith bromea pero a Buffy no le hace ninguna gracia el chiste y menos que sea a su costa, "no es mi nada, y deberías saber cuando callarte la boca" Buffy se aleja de todos enfadada, Faith parece arrepentida, no quería hacerle daño, solo bromeaba, "yo no pretendía" pero Willow pasa de largo, "tú nunca pretendes nada" Xander también se aleja, sólo se queda el Doctor con ella, "¿no te vas también? Aquí soy la oveja negra", "no creo que lo hayas hecho con mala intención" y no lo ha hecho pero se siente igual de mal como si así hubiese sido, "sólo pretendía bromear un poco, pero creo que todavía me guardan rencor", "¿por qué?" pregunta el Doctor.

El Doctor acompaña a Faith con sus maletas y ésta mientras le cuenta lo ocurrido, cuando se marcharon de Sunnydale le pidieron ir a Europa con ellos, pero ella no se sentía preparada para empezar por ese camino, ahora que ya no estaban solas quería encontrarse a sí misma, porque se había llevado tantos años luchando que no había tenido tiempo para conocerse, pero ellos no lo entendieron, ayudaba cuando se la necesitaba en un caso serio, pero prefería ir por su cuenta, estuvo en Clevelando con Robin primero y cerraron la boca del infierno de allí, pero las cosas entre ellos se torcieron, otra vez y ella siguió su camino.

"¿Y por qué has vuelto?" Faith suelta la última maleta en su cama, "porque cuando me encontré a mí misma vi que no tenía a nadie para que me conociera" el Doctor sonríe compasivamente, él sabe cómo es esa sensación, "quería venir aquí y tener amigos, porque una vez los tuve y me gustó pero lo eché a perder, como siempre, y mira, lo he vuelto a hacer", pero ella no puede darse por vencida tan pronto, piensa el Doctor, porque no parece ese tipo de chicas, "tienes que intentarlo, conozco a Buffy y ella te quiere, te dará una oportunidad", "me ha dado muchas", "lo sé, pero ahora no has hecho nada malo, sobre todo si comparamos", Faith se sorprende de que conozca lo que ocurrió entre ellas, "¿desde cuándo la conoces?", "yo es que suelo tomar el camino rápido" y lo deja así en plan misterio, lo que parece que a Faith le parece interesante.


End file.
